The End is A New Start
by Nekkah
Summary: This story starts from the night of The End - Season 6 finale. Mostly focused on Nick and Adalind. We'll see how it goes...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

They were looking at him like he had lost his mind.

Nick turned his attention back to Adalind. He looked into her eyes as she smiled at him and held his gaze with soft loving eyes. He couldn't resist pulling her into an embrace. He let out a deep steadying breath as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. He allowed the feeling of relief to wash over him… he could hold her in his arms again, he could feel her warm lissome body. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered that he had seen her die not too long ago.

Adalind… who would have known? She filled his life with so much happiness. There had been a few times, right after she had come back to the fome with him (after the BC situation), that he had pinched himself to make sure it was real. By some good fortune she had chosen him despite their past history and the wrongs that they had committed against each other. At first he had felt a little guilty that he had found happiness with _her_ ; but being in love with her and being loved by her felt so good. He didn't know how fate had made it possible. His life was so much fuller with Adalind and the kids. Also, he had the best friends that one could ever ask for and he was truly grateful to be so fortunate. Life without them would have been too cruel and it had almost happened! He had witnessed the destruction of his little cocoon. The one thing that he had feared the most; that his happiness would not last, that it would be snatched away from him once he fully succumbed to this new life with his family. He had faced his worst fear and it was over now.

The gang moved in for a group hug. He was thankful that they had swooped in to surround him and Adalind. He had always counted on the support of his friends. Actually, he relied on them heavily, sometimes too heavily. That would have to change. There would have to be balance going forward. He had felt what it was it was like to lose everyone and everything that he ever cared for. How glorious it was that it hadn't stayed that way! It was wonderful to realize that he had not failed everyone in the end. The right thing had been tough to do, but it had paid off.

Albeit a different kind of Grimm, he was a Grimm and as a Grimm it was his duty to protect those who needed help. Family was extremely important to him as well. He now knew without a measure of doubt that it was possible to have both. Gone was his fear of losing one to the other. Even he and Eve had made peace with each other… well if you could call it that, but he didn't want to dwell on that anymore as well. They too had both wronged each other. He had felt responsible for all that had happened to her, he should have broken it off when Aunt Marie told him to. _He_ had acknowledged his wrongs. Now he could let go of the guilt.

He still had to watch his back around Renard regardless of their truce, but there was Diana to consider. He cared so much for her. How could he not when he was so in love with her mother? Adalind understood him. They both wanted a forever with each other. He craved her touch each night. She was a wonderful lover and mother. He had no doubt of the depth of her love for her children. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Adalind. _She_ was his weakness. He would have given up on the fight with Zerstörer to get her back if his mother and aunt Marie had not shown up to talk him back into doing the right for everyone, not just for himself. She was _the_ love his life and mother of his child. Actually, 'mother of his children' he thought. Diana had long since stopped glaring at him and had been warming up to him. Besides they had Diana more than Renard did. He would practically spend more time with her than Renard would, so he would always step up for her. He would always treat her like he would Kelly; like his.

He felt Adalind drape one hand over his shoulder while placing the other on his chest and over his heart. It was almost as if she had felt the gamut of thoughts running through his head and had tried to reassure him with her touch.

"Where did this come from?" interrupted Monroe.

Nick looked over to see what Monroe was referring to. Monroe was gently picking up one end of the staff that Nick had been entrusted by fate. He took a step forward, towards Monroe, and stopped as he realized that the staff had come through with him as its new custodian. Again here was confirmation that the battle with Zerstörer had been real. He smiled. He didn't know how to begin or what to tell them. Zerstörer had not come through the mirror this time - Diana had also confirmed - he was dead. It didn't seem to make any sense but Zerstörer had been defeated. He had not done it alone, but aside from Diana, the rest evidently didn't have any recollection of Zerstörer coming through the mirror previously.

He turned around to look at Adalind's hand. The cursed ring remained gone. Nick walked over to her and took her hand in his. He needed to feel it. He squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her finger, wordlessly letting her know that he had done it. He had promised they would find a way to get the wretched thing off and he had kept his promise. She no longer had another man's ring on her finger. She was his alone. Just like he was wholly hers. That ring had been a thorn in his flesh. He had made a concerted effort not let her know just how much it had bothered him because he knew she hated wearing it, and he didn't want to further add to her distress. He felt her about to speak. He squeezed her hand gently and looking into her eyes silently promised to give her answers later. She nodded imperceptibly. Later. She understood.

"Nick?" Monroe and the gang were now looking at him expectantly, like they knew he had something to do with it.

"I brought it back from the other place. The stick came from this staff, and is now part of it again."

It was so surreal. How could something happen yet seem like it didn't? But the ring was gone, Diana _knew_ what happened… and there's stick - he reminded himself. He was now debating within himself if to give them all the details. He winced as he remembered their deaths.

"That sentence made no sense. You're not making any sense," said Monroe perplexed. "You left the stick behind."

Eve looked confused as well. "Last thing I remember was that we were looking for the _Zerstörer_ and ended where we started at the 'other place'. What happened?"

"Yeah, what happened? And we need to come up with a plan for _Skull Guy_ real quick," said Hank.

These were his friends, he thought. They had been through all sorts of bizarre events together. This would be another one of those 'weird' ones, part of living in the wesen world.

"He's dead. I… we already took care of him. I got that staff from him because I didn't give him the stick. We killed him," he said gesturing at himself and Trubel.

"How? I don't understand," said Eve.

"Yes, how?" said Hank.

"That's what I want to know," said Monroe, "especially since Trubel just got here."

"I like that I was able to kill whatever it was without being here, but seriously I'm confused," said Trubel.

Nick looked at their puzzled faces. "I know I'm not making a lot of sense. It doesn't make any sense. It's another weird one. Um... I don't know how to start but I…, it happened." Nick laughed a little self-consciously.

"Uh Nick, I think if you just start from _the_ beginning then _maybe_ it might make sense," said Wu.

"I'm tired mommy. Can I go home with daddy to sleep?"

"I think we have all had such a long day. I believe Nick is certain Zerstörer is no longer a problem so maybe we should all call it quits for today and catch up tomorrow?" offered Adalind. Nick was visibly relieved. Turning to Diana, she said, "We'll go home Diana. You're supposed to be with me."

"Please mommy? Daddy's not going to work tomorrow," stated Diana. "Daddy can I spend the night with you?" she continued.

"Sure. If it's okay with your mommy," Sean responded turning to Adalind. He was slightly amused that his daughter was aware of his schedule.

Adalind wasn't sure about this but how could she disappoint her daughter who was now staring at her and waiting for her to say yes? Besides she felt guilty. She had disrupted her daughter's night when she dragged both children out of bed into _adult_ business. Diana had helped save the day by opening the mirror and bringing Nick and Eve back from the 'other place'. She couldn't say no.

"Okay," she replied.

"I guess we'd best be leaving," stated Renard. "Goodnight everyone. Come honey." He reached down and carried his daughter in his arms. He bounded out the door with her.

"Good night everyone… Mommy, Nick." Diana disappeared from view and into the night with her dad.

"Good night honey," replied Adalind. Turning to look at Nick but talking to the group she continued, "We'll also say good night as well." Nick hadn't let go of her hand.

All decided to say their goodbyes although they were still eager to hear Nick tell his story. They agreed to meet up at the spice shop the next day.

"Let's go home Adalind. Trubel come with us," said Nick. _Home_. The word played in his mind as he carried the staff and the car seat containing his son to the car. He secured the seat in the back passenger seat while Adalind looked on from outside the car. Trubel climbed in next to Kelly.

 _Home_. He needed to find a proper home for his family. He no longer wanted to play house at the fome. Besides the fome was no home. He shut the car door and turned towards Adalind still mulling over the thought of getting a proper home with Adalind. It warmed his heart.

Adalind could feel Nick's love radiating towards her. She smiled. His heart did a flip. He took her in his arms and claimed her mouth in a fearsome kiss that surprised even him. They were quite breathless when he finally let go of her mouth but still kept her in his embrace. I love you he whispered into her ear. I love you she whispered back. He stirred as the heat rushed down to his groin. It was going to be a delightful night.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind reviews. Sorry the chapters are short. I can't write longer chapters 'cause of other obligations, but there's a lot of good stuff being put out by other fanfic writers for Grimm/Nadalind fans. My first Chapter 2 draft become a different rating, so I cut _that_ stuff out. LOL!

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

She withdrew her gaze from Nick and Adalind. "You what know Kelly? If you weren't already asleep I'd have to cover your eyes, cause what your parents are doing right now… is so not PG," said Trubel to Kelly, but speaking mostly to herself.

Nick and Adalind broke apart a few seconds later.

"It's strange, but I just had a feeling of de ja vu," revealed Adalind to Nick as he opened the front passenger door so she could get in.

"Bye," called out a voice from afar.

Nick looked up, and towards the sound, to see Rosalee waving from her doorway. Sweet Rosalee. She had suggested that she and Monroe would look for the stick once everyone left, because Monroe had made a last ditch effort to bring up the matter of the stick. "Diana had just used it. It dropped somewhere around there," he had insisted, pointing towards the area by the now broken mirror. Nick smiled and waved back as Monroe came into view. He understood how confusing it was since he was still in a daze himself. He saw Monroe embrace his wife from behind and simultaneously close the front door with a little push, using his foot. He too waved to goodbye, the door shut to the group outside. Hank and Wu had long since gone. It probably had something to do with not having to secure a child's car seat _first,_ before driving away.

Nick grabbed the staff from where he had placed it a few moments earlier - on the side of the truck - so he could secure his son in the vehicle. He moved the staff to the trunk, and then got inside the truck. He knew exactly where he'd keep it once he got home. It would stay close to him for now, until he figured things out.

"Nick?"

"Yeah, Trubel?"

"I just need a ride to the old HW HQ. You can drop me off at the corner of the road when we get to the area."

Nick cast a questioning glance into the rear-view mirror at Trubel.

"I don't need a ride all the way," stated Trubel, as Nick started the ignition and pulled into the street.

"Why do you want to go there? Didn't you say HW was non-operational in Portland or something?"

"Yeah. Portland HW is dead but they still need Grimms working with the government to do what Grimms do. We're starting a new unit here. It's being run by an Inugami called Yilan. She took over partially after Chavez died, and had come down to clean house after Meisner and the crew were taken out by Bonaparte and his BC crew. She's now running a different covert operation with a smaller team. I'll still be traveling around a lot, but only domestic this time. We'll be working behind the scenes, all around the country, on wesen cases giving communities and local police a hard time. So, I'll get called out when the case is wesen related and a Grimm is needed. Don't worry though, we'll stay out of your hair. Portland already has you taking care of things. I'm officially but unofficially an agent that specializes in bizarre crimes _aka_ _a Grimm_ ," she laughed.

"Wow! Congratulations Trubel," tossed Adalind over her shoulder cheerily.

"Congratulations," replied Nick as well. He had started driving in her direction. It really wasn't _that_ far off the way home.

"Thanks," continued Trubel. "I was supposed to show up tomorrow but I had this strong feeling that something bad was going to happen, like I said before, so I decided to come in earlier. I have my access codes and everything. Yilan changed a lot of things; the look inside, the equipment, perimeter security, almost everything! So, I figure I might as well go test out the new security system since I'm here, you know… after what happened the last time."

She saw Nick now cast her worried glance through the rear-view mirror.

"You're sure y…?"

Trubel cut him off. "I feel kinda pumped after all the running around I did; worried that something was wrong, trying to find you guys, all that adrenaline…" She continued, "I had actually requested that they use the Portland HW building for our new headquarters since our team can be located anywhere. I had figured I might as well ask - you never know – you know? I was surprised that they agreed but I think it was really because the building was already paid for. Also, Yilan had already been down here to clean up HW and didn't mind taking over the building, though she transformed the place. I think she likes Portland."

Trubel's voice rose a bit in excitement, "…and get this, our analyst is an _Eisbiber_."

"What!" exclaimed Nick and Adalind in unison.

"Yeah, I know. He's very smart, and plans for all contingencies. I hear he's very good because he is able to think of everything that can go possibly go wrong. He's a 'behind the computer kind of guy', so he won't do any field work."

"Wow! It all sounds very exciting," said Nick.

"I _am_ excited."

Nick and Trubel talked some more about her new job, until he reached the place she had described. He stopped and pulled over. Trubel climbed out of the car, and Nick surprised her by getting out as well.

He turned to her, "I'll always be here whenever you need me, Trubel."

"I know," she answered. "That's why I wanted to be in Portland, or close by. I like doing what I do Nick, but sometimes I want to be around family, and you're my family _big bro_." Giving Nick a playful punch to the arm, Trubel took off immediately - not giving him the chance to respond. "See ya tomorrow Nick. 'Bye Adalind," she called out, as she vanished into the wooded area by the side of the road. Her sheathed machete still on her back, the last glimpse of her silhouette.

}}-{{

Nick put Kelly down on the bed, and moved out of the way so Adalind could tuck him in.

"'Night bud," she whispered. She could still feel Nick behind her so she turned, and wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his familiar scent.

"I'm so glad you're back safe. I thought I had lost you."

Nick put his hand below her chin to lift her head up delicately and responded, "I thought _I_ had lost you."

Leading her away from Kelly's bed to theirs, he sat and pulled her down next to him. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. "I love you Adalind. I still marvel at how we ended up together. I must confess; if I could go back to undue our past, I would only do so it if I was certain that we would end up together, and still have Kelly and Diana. I'm sorry about how some of _my_ actions affected you negatively, about Diana, about all you had to go through… my role in those events."

He placed a finger over her lips to hush her as she tried to speak.

"Don't say anything. Let me…" he pleaded. "I wish we could have avoided our tempestuous past but that can't be undone. Thoughts of changing our past scare the hell out of me because I don't ever want to go back and possibly lose you, now that I know what it feels like to be loved by you, and to love you... We're in a great place right now. We can't undo those horrible events, but we got Kelly and each other. Diana too. We can only ever take advantage of the present, and possibly the future. So far, we've been on the right track. I want to keep it that way forever. I promise to always do right by you. You already made that commitment, and have shown it to me repeatedly. I had told you, the night I told you about the stick, that going forward, I would never ever keep secrets from you. I never want you to doubt me, or doubt how much I love you. I always want you to trust and believe in me. I love how we are able to talk about everything now. I know you _knew_ how much I loved you, but I promise to always tell you how much I love you every chance I get going forward."

Adalind's heart quivered. It was a crazy night. First, Eve had gone into the mirror, then Nick had gone in after her. Nick was almost lost when the stick didn't go through with him. Renard's Russian friend suggested Diana was the reason skull guy was coming – he wanted a _Shaphat_ \- to claim her daughter as his bride. While Hank, Wu and Rosalee had gone to look for a way to kill the _thing,_ they had argued about who would go into the mirror to get Nick and Eve back. Then Diana opened the mirror using the stick - which had scared the hell out of her, at first. Finally, Nick came back acting very weird, the ring was gone, a staff appeared from nowhere, and now this..?

Nick reached out to wipe away the tear from the corner of her eye, that had finally fallen. It had hanging there for a while, threatening. "I also promise to never make you cry, unless it's happy tears like right now," he teased. He wanted her to take his words seriously but didn't want the moment to become too solemn. Adalind reached out and tenderly caressed the side of his face with her palm. He cocked his head to the side, to enjoy her touch, and caught a whiff of the scent of her. The whiff sent a warm wave downwards, through his body. He was overcome once more by the same flood of emotions that had forced him to kiss her so savagely by the car. He needed to pass some of that heat on to her.

Adalind looked into his eyes and saw desire burning fiercely. It sent a delicious shiver through her body. He pushed her backwards, and captured her mouth in another fierce kiss. After deftly discarding the barriers, he began laying a trail of hungry kisses on her. He found the curved forms that perked up in acknowledgement of his efforts. Adalind reached over, soon she was placing him into her sweet elixir. Their ride began on cue. She leaned in slightly, altering their locus to increase intensity and depth. She _knew_ how to work her magic in response to his. He allowed himself enjoy the pleasant sensations taking control of his senses as they took a trip to nirvana... She was his, and his alone. Her first little jerk signaled the procession of pleasant pulsations that seized him. The waves ensnared him, undoing him completely.

}}-{{

Nick rubbed his hand up and down Adalind's thigh. They were snuggled under the covers and basking in the aftermath of sweet rapture. 'It is definitely different when you were completely in love and _know_ how to please each other,' he thought. Tonight it had been even more rapturous because of the feverish need that had compelled them. A need driven by the relief each had felt from getting the other back.

Nick kissed her. "You don't know how good this feels. I was scared I would never have this again. That life with you would be taken away forever."

"What happened while you were in the 'other place' Nick? How did you kill _it_ , and how did you make the ring disappear?" asked Adalind quietly.

As she waited for his response, Nick drew Adalind towards him so he could feel the length of her body. He nuzzled her neck, and took her hand in his. The hand that had once been subjected to wearing Bonaparte's cursed ring. Once again, he rubbed the empty spot on her finger with his thumb.

"I'm still trying to process what happened, and how it happened, but I wanted you to be the first one I tell the story. The rest deserve to know the truth too, but I didn't feel like telling the story just then. I'm wrestling with the significance of what transpired. It still feels like I dreamt it all; but I have the staff and that wretched ring is gone - so it must have happened. Diana also knew what had occurred too. Thank goodness she bought me some time when she spoke up needing to go to bed."

Adalind gave him a quick look. He sensed what she was thinking, "She'll be fine with Renard, you did the right thing. He does care about her. I know he'll even die for her."

Nick used this as his opening. He told her of his journey after he crossed the mirror, and what had happened when he first returned. He told her everything, leaving nothing out. It was important to him. She listened, entranced, as he narrated the events. He heard her gasp at certain points, but she let him tell the story without interruptions. When he was done, she turned and placed her chin on his chest to get a better view of his countenance. "Nick, thanks to you, Kelly, Aunt Marie and Trubel the world will never know how close it was to being conquered by pure evil. I'm proud of you Nick. You were placed in an incredibly tough situation. I love that you were tempted to give in to _Zerstörer_ to get us back, but I'm glad you did the right thing. I don't think Zerstörer would have kept his word. And if he had? what kind of world would we be in now?" She placed a kiss on Nick's lips, "my sweet noble Grimm."

"Remember, I wasn't _that_ noble. Thank goodness for mom and Aunt Marie. They helped me find my strength. My world had been shattered and I was in such an emotional state after I lost you and everyone - which had been Zerstörer's objective. I really couldn't think straight. He needed me to willingly hand the stick over to him since he couldn't take it from me. I'm so grateful that everything reverted back, after Zerstörer was defeated, like it never occurred."

"You think the staff that did it?"

"It had to be the staff; plus a combination of things because of who, or what, Zerstörer was. After Zerstörer's death his interference and damage was undone. His meddling in our world was erased here by erasing him. Zerstörer came through the mirror and into our world the first time Eve and I came through. We jumped back to that exact moment to undo Zerstörer's entrance. Eve and I came through the mirror once again, but this time Zerstörer didn't, because he's dead. Diana probably didn't lose her recollection of the events because of her special powers. _I_ remember because I have been entrusted with the staff, and I was the one wielding it. I had to retain my knowledge. We'll have to search the Grimm books thoroughly to see if we can find out more about the stick and the staff; why, and how the stick got broken off. We need to know everything we can - to help us learn about the staff and the power it wields. I also have to know how to ensure it would always be used in the right way, for good, while it's in my possession."

"We'll figure it out Nick. I'll search my mother's books thoroughly as well. Aside from how to create and reverse spells, Hexenbiest books sometimes have information about myths, superstitions, some powerful Wesen, and spirits. Actually, spirits should be kind of our thing. Maybe Hexenbiests encountered him before or knew of him. It sounded like Zerstörer had used a spell to enthrall Diana and the other place, and it seems like magic had been used to prevent him from coming here. We'll find answers that'll guide you. You'll be a great custodian to the staff. "

"Thanks," said Nick, as he placed a swift kiss on her lips. "I love that you always believe in me, and let me be me. I never feel I have to pretend to be less than myself around you, and we need to get ourselves a proper home as soon as possible."

"Oh, Nick!" there was a catch in her voice from hearing that last part. She sought his mouth, and kissed him passionately, to demonstrate how she felt. He matched her fervor until she pulled away. Her joy was boundless. So was his. She laid her head on his chest and soon he heard the quiet steady sound of her breathing as she fell asleep, totally spent. He looked down at her sleeping form, she was safe. He looked over to Kelly's bed, where his son was sleeping soundlessly. He was a deep sleeper, but definitely needed his own bedroom. He sent a quick thank you to the heavens, as he reached down to quickly feel the staff lying underneath his side of the bed. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself slip into the much needed sweet embrace of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_*I've away for a while but it's great to see all the great stories being published or updated by other writers. Thanks for the reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Daddy… Am I am bad person?" asked a disembodied voice.

"Diana?" inquired Sean. He was a little dazed and slightly confused, having just been startled awake from sleep. What time was it anyway?

"Am I a bad person?" repeated Diana. She edged closer to the bed and was now standing over him disconcertingly. He looked up at his daughter. She appeared to be in a pensive mood and was waiting for his answer. It made him extremely uncomfortable to see her this way, so he shifted his gaze. He cast a quick glance at the wall clock. It wasn't even four am yet. Had she slept at all?

"What? Why do you ask?" he asked, trying to figure out what was going on. He sat up and made room for her on the bed. Patting the spot he had just created next to him, he motioned for her to get in, mostly because he was still half asleep.

Looking very intently at her father Diana explained, "Last night, the bad skull man came through the mirror. He wanted Nick's stick but needed Nick to give it to him. So the bad man hurt nearly everyone, and tried to take me and Kelly to make Nick give him the stick. At first I had been afraid of the skull man. Later I stopped being afraid and almost went with him. When he hurt mommy, and you, I wasn't sad or angry. Nick was really really sad about mommy… and about everything. He fought him and made him disappear for good. Then somehow Nick made everything go back to how it was before, to fix the bad things that the skull man had done; to bring mommy and everyone back." She swallowed, "I didn't do anything, daddy."

"What are you talking about? Was this some sort of dream?" asked a bewildered Sean.

"It wasn't a dream. It happened last night and Nick was going to tell everyone the story. I didn't want Nick to, because everyone would have found out that I didn't cry, or do anything, when my mommy was hurt by skull man," Diana in cried in anguish.

Sean felt a tightness in his chest. "Is that why you think you are a bad person?" he asked. He didn't know how to deal with this. So far he was floundering. He wished Adalind was there to help.

Diana went on, "Nick did everything… along with the other grimms."

"What other grimms?"

"My other mommy - Nick's mommy; and her sister - I think; and Trubel," she stopped. Her eyes were glistering with tears that fell freely down her cheeks as she spoke.

He wanted to make Diana's pain go away. He didn't know what to make of the story but he could see that she believed it and she was hurting badly. Goodness, she was still a child. Her magical growth spurt and her powers didn't change that. He pulled her close. "Honey, your mommy and I love you so very much. Nothing you do, or even don't do, will change how much your mommy loves you. I think Nick was very happy that you helped get him and Eve back from the other place. You're not a bad person Diana, trust me, and your mommy would never think that. Sometimes there are things we could have done differently, or done better. Sometimes we don't always act the way we should. We just have to remind ourselves that we are not perfect and try to do better next time. Okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

"I love you honey. Don't worry about anything okay?. What happened last night was a lot... even for us grown folk."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Diana?"

"Can I go back to my mommy?"

Sean chuckled, his daughter was something else.

"Sure honey. Let's get some sleep first. After breakfast, I'll let your mommy know that you're ready to go back to Nick's. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that," he laughed.

}}-{{ }}-{{

"Good morning love."

Nick's eyes spun in the direction of her voice. The sight before him made him catch his breath. Adalind was standing in the middle of the bedroom holding Kelly at her hip. This was his family. The source of his joy. The streaks of sunlight peeking through the corners of the window barricades in the fome adorned their outline. Kelly looked cherubic in his white and red pajamas. The morning light intermingled with the soft yellow artificial glow from the lamp made his deep dark eyes look even deeper. A cute smile began to take shape at the corners of Kelly's mouth as he stared at his dad, his little head was nestled in the crook of his mother's neck. Adalinds's head was slightly cocked to the side to accommodate her son's position. Kelly was definitely growing by the day. He hadn't realized how much deeper and fiercely he could love until he had them, and then almost lost them. He beamed.

"Good morning love." What a great way to wake up he thought, and just then caught a whiff of the tantalizing aroma wafting through the air. "Is that bacon I smell?"

"Yes Nick. A special man deserves a treat after saving the world."

"Careful, I might get used to this and you'll have to keep it up."

"But of course I will. Why would you think otherwise, noble Grimm?"

"Now I know you're teasing me," Nick retorted dryly.

The sound of her laughter filled the fome. "I couldn't resist noble one."

"You know what? I'll teach you for making fun of me." He sprang out of bed, lunging at her with hands outstretched to tickle her. Quickly darting out of the way, she dodged his hands but trapped herself by backing into the wall. For woman carrying a toddler, she had moved faster than he had anticipated but Nick adjusted. He was going to give her a reason to laugh for sure. He would make her laugh until she cried for mercy. Adalind tried to keep the sensitive parts of her body out of his reach by twisting; moving this way and that, she tried to evade his fingers. She moved Kelly around as well, using his body like a shield. Laughing almost uncontrollably she managed to get out, "stop or our son will have to defend his mama."

Kelly by now was shrieking with laughter, enjoying the playful commotion that he was caught in. His mother's laughter and her animated response to his father's antics was such fun. Kelly reached out and grabbed a fistful of his father's hair with one hand, with the other he grasped his father by the arm, using this hold Kelly jumped onto his father with a nimble move.

"Hey buddy, taking your mother's side already? I thought we were a team. You know, us Grimms have to stick together." Nick gently pried Kelly's hand open to release his hair, then taking a secure hold of his son's arms, he spun him around in circles. Round and round they spun until they collapsed on the bed. Kelly's excited laughter rang throughout the room.

"Ah, I see you're very hopeful that he'll take after you. I wouldn't be so sure if I were you Nick," resumed Adalind teasingly after Nick and Kelly landed on the bed.

"Woman can't you tell? Anyone looking at him can see without a doubt that he is his father's son. Besides, you have Diana so we're split evenly; Grimms versus Hexenbiests. You don't have to be jealous. Speaking of which, since you have such incredible powers over me, do you think you can get mini-me to take a really long early nap? I have some not-so-noble designs planned before we have to meet up with the others at the spice shop."

"Designs, uh, Mr. Buckhardt? I do like it the sound of that, but I don't know if Kelly will be so obliging. I think I'll leave that challenge up to you. He is his father's son remember?" she chuckled. Hearing his mother's laughter sent Kelly into a fit of giggles. Again, that now-familiar, happy dance occurred in Nick's chest. His family was his everything. He just hoped he wouldn't die from the constant reminders of his happiness, it was happening way too frequently now. Nick got off the bed with his son, and went to Adalind. This time she didn't try to evade him. He hugged her tight with his free arm, Kelly in the other. Kelly, wanting to be part of the moment, wrapped his arm around his mother's neck, pulling himself into the embrace. It was a perfect. They remained like that until Kelly decided he had enough and started to wiggle downwards, signaling he wanted to be let down to the floor.

"Well, I guess I can shelve my day time plans, but let me warn you… it's still on tonight. We just have to be quiet, as usual."

"Hmm… the joy of being parents, muted you-know-what!"

"And exactly why we need to get a proper place to raise our family," replied Nick.

"We'll still have to be quiet," countered Adalind.

Nick carried his son into the living room space to where his toys where and then let him down gently on the floor to play. "There you go bud." Adalind was right behind them. He turned around to give her a quick kiss then walked towards the kitchen to look for the very promising breakfast he had smelled.

"Nick," started surprisingly now somber Adalind, "everything's going on so well and I'm really happy, but getting a house together is a really bold step. Are you sure we're ready for something that big? There are many things to consider to make it work. We'd have to figure out how to pool our resources together. I don't have a regular work schedule right now, I'm not sure how long that'll last. They have been great with letting me work mostly from home and come in only when I need to for meetings with clients. I know it's because after the Black Claw debacle Mr. Berman wanted to prove that they took no sides by allowing me continue with my 'mansion' schedule, but I've started to sense some grumbling. I'll have to decide soon if I want to go back to a regular schedule - which would be better for my career at the firm- or risk losing whatever goodwill I currently have there. That might mean taking both kids to work daily until we get them into a pre-school. I might have to look for something else, or even start something on my own because of the kids. If we buy a house we also have to consider proximity to good schools for the kids. Can we send them to a regular school or any school for that matter? Should the kids go to a wesen school or a regular school? Are there good wesen schools? Will they take our kids? Also where else can we live for safety reasons? There are so things to consider Nick. I still have some uncertainty about work and we're an unusual family. You're a Grimm and homicide detective. I hate to be the one to say this but maybe we should stay a little while longer here in the fome. Maybe we could add a room and make it homier?" She was almost out of breath by the time she was done.

Nick saw the uncertainty in her eyes as they darted around the room, refusing to meet his. He walked over to her so she would have to look at him, took her left hand in his, pulled it up to lips, kissed it, and then pulled her into his arms. He used the opportunity to collect himself too because her hesitancy had scared him a bit. She was pulling back. Now he too needed to be reassured. If she had his ring on her finger maybe she would be more confident in their future. How could he quell her doubt? They needed to discuss buying a house further, but what he really felt like saying was 'Let's get married. Things will work themselves out.' However, that would be dismissing some of the real issues she had just raised. He cursed himself for not having already gotten her ring. He had even already seen the ring that would be perfect for her. Bonaparte's cursed ring had been in the way, and now it was gone. Why didn't he already have his in anticipation? Now he felt such a sense of urgency to plan their future like a real family; buying a house together and getting all the trappings that came with marriage. They already had the kids. He wanted so badly to propose properly, he needed to propose so they could get to the being married part. He didn't want to ruin the proposal, yet he wanted them to start talking about the future like a married couple right this minute. He was in such a quandary. What he truly felt like doing right now was driving, or flying, to the nearest location that would grant a speedy wedding so they wouldn't even have to wait three days.

Instead he whispered into her ear, "Adalind, I know what I want. We can do this. You know it too love. Let's start thinking of how to make buying the house happen. We can figure out the details over the next few weeks. I'll stand by whatever decision you make with regards to your job. No rush though I'm kind of rushing it. I think I'm still very emotional over last night; losing you and getting you back. This is the second time I almost lost you. Last night was incredibly hard." He released her from his hold and looking into her eyes continued, "I want my kids to have as decent a life as we can make of our weird lives. I know we have to take extra precautions because I'm a Grimm and you're a Hexenbiest but I'm confident that we can do this. Together. _We_ can protect our kids. Don't forget I have the staff now."

"Yes, but we still don't know what the staff is capable of. We know it's much more than a weapon but we don't know the full extent of its powers, or its limitations, or if there are any adverse effects."

"You're right Adalind, but remember we said we'll figure it out? Between your books and my books… we'll find answers. Let's take it one step at a time, okay. Please…?"

She nodded. He continued, "We can always revisit the house issue in a few days."

A melodic sound filled the room preventing a response from Adalind. It was her ringtone. She went over to the dining table to her phone, looked at the screen, and then picked it up.

"Sean?"

"Hi Adalind. Diana would like you to come pick her up as soon as you can. She wants to go back to your place."

"Oh! Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I could drop her off but I think Nick would prefer that I don't come over."

"I'll be right over to get her."

"Okay. She's waiting. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Nick, I have to go get Diana."

"I gathered as much. I guess I can shelve my plans for tonight as well… or we could have a bathroom escapade once the kids go to bed?"

"Really Nick?"

"…or a rooftop special?" he asked flashing her a hopeful smile, throwing in a wink for good measure.

Adalind erupted in laughter. "You're incorrigible!" Nick was such a hoot, but endearingly so. "Alright mister, we're definitely on for tonight."

}}-{{ }}-{{

"Mommy!" Diana jumped on her mother, giving her a tight hug.

"Hi honey," said Adalind as she returned her daughter's hug. Diana had her backpack on already. She had been anxiously waiting for her mother. Adalind quickly said hello and goodbye to Sean, then left with her daughter.

"So, what's going on?" inquired Adalind as they began their drive to the fome.

"Mom, did Nick tell you about what happened when he came back from the other place the first time?"

"Yes he did Diana. The bad skull man is dead, so you no longer have to worry about him. Your dad and I, and Nick, will always protect and keep you safe. You know that, right?"

"I know. I was worried that you'd be disappointed because I didn't do anything to help you when the skull man came over here. Also," she hurriedly added, "I did something bad to you mommy. Daddy didn't call you on the phone to come to his house the night you left Nick with Kelly. I pretended to be daddy on the phone to make you come over quickly. Daddy doesn't know I did that."

"Diana… that was you?"

"Yes mommy. I think I'm a bad person. Nick was so much sadder than I was when the skull man struck you and bad things were happening. You were on the ground and you stopped moving, and daddy too. I didn't even cry," wailed Diana, and she burst into tears.

It broke Adalind's heart to see her daughter in such a state. This was a side of Diana she had never witnessed. She pulled over to the side of the road to comfort her child. Diana looked so much older so it was so easy to forget her age, especially since she seemed to comprehend much more than a child her age should. She was barely older than Kelly, and Kelly was just a toddler. It was sometimes easy to forget that she was only a preschooler. She would really have no deep understanding of good versus bad, or appropriate behavior, since she was still being taught. There was so much she needed to learn.

"It's okay Diana. At your age, it's hard to fully understand certain things sometimes, or know how to act in certain situations. It's also hard to show what we are truly feeling sometimes because we may not understand it ourselves. Or know how to handle our feelings the right way. Even we adults sometimes have a hard time too. That's why you need your daddy and me to guide you. We'll always love you no matter what."

"What about Nick?"

"Nick's very proud of you for helping him get back from the other place. You still have a lot of learning to do, young lady. You're still way too young. Trust me. As you grow older, you'll get a better understanding of how things work and know what to do. Okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"That's better. Now top worrying and wipe away those tears so you can give me a big smile." Diana obeyed her mother.

"Great. Now let's get back on the road. Kelly really missed you this morning. There was no one to help him escape from his bed when he woke up by floating him out. He had to climb out by himself!"

Adalind got back onto the road. She'd have to have a conversation with Sean about Diana. Nick as well. They would all need to work together with Diana. Even in their world, they still had to find a way to protect Diana's innocence so she could have a near normal childhood. Adalind knew by Kehrseite law Diana would be found mentally incompetent to fully understand what she had done in the death of Rachel, due to her age. She was too young to be held responsible. She would be excused from criminal and civil liability. However, they would have to ensure that Diana didn't feel the need to get rid of people unless it was necessary for her survival - she belonged to the wesen world after all. Also, she shouldn't have to take care of things for the adults, like in Bonaparte's death, though she did save them all from Black Claw's control. Thankfully, she had become a lot more willing to let the adults take care of problems lately. She'd be alright as long as they kept her on the right path.

}}-{{ }}-{{

"So how exactly did we return to the moment when Diana opened the mirror?" asked Hank.

"I'm just as confused myself," said Wu.

"Me too," chimed in Trubel, "but that's what happened, right Nick?"

"Yeah. That's what happened," said Nick. They had all met up at the spice shop as agreed upon last night. Adalind had decided to take the kids to a nearby park. She thought it would be better to spend some time with the kids at the park, since she already knew the story, instead of having them wait around at the shop while Nick brought the gang up to speed.

"Yeah, it is a weird," mused Monroe. "Rosalee and I searched for that stick. Diana literally had it in her hands seconds before you came through the mirror. That was _how_ she opened the mirror. Yet it's gone, and you say it's now part of this staff?" said Monroe, pointing to the staff. Nick had it leaning on the wall behind him.

"And another thing Nick, I mean I appreciate what you went through to save us from the Zerstörer skull guy - but really, did you guys have to eat the Blutbad?"

"So how did it taste. Don't tell me it tasted like fish!" quipped Hank.

" _Really_ Hank?" snapped Monroe. "Honestly Nick, I like that you were totally honest with us, but next time just skip some details man. We don't have to know every disgusting thing you have to do."

"You'll never live down that one Nick. Monroe now has something to hold over your head" said Rosalee, shaking her head at Nick.

"I'll just have you know that not all Grimms would do that," said Trubel.

Nick took their teasing good-naturedly though he could tell Monroe was irked. He had initially planned to leave out the details of how the humans in the other place had eaten the Blutbad, but had changed his mind. He had wanted to be honest and wanted them to truly understand how life in the other place was. "I'm sorry Monroe. At the time, I was trying to be polite with my hosts. Honestly, I did my best not to show how nauseated I felt. I couldn't reject the offer of food from my hosts when they seemed to be crediting me with providing them with the meal. Life in that place was very primitive and depressing as hell - that would have been our fate if Zerstörer had won."

"The other place really sounds terrible!"

"It was," said Eve. It was still awkward having her around thought Nick but he had not intended to exclude her from the gang when he told them the story. She had been involved. Plus, she had been there the night before when they were all making plans to meet up. It would have been hard to exclude her.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hank.

"Adalind and I were talking about doing more research to find out what we can in the Grimm books. She'll look in her mother's books to see if there was any mention of this Zerstörer or a skull guy and any mention of the staff.

"I like that part about the research," Said Wu. "I can help with that."

"Me too," said Hank.

"Rosalee and I will look in my family bible for more clues" said Monroe.

"I know I can always count on you guys. I'm truly grateful for your understanding and support. Others would have called me crazy, thinking I made up a wild story, but you all believe and stand by me. It means a lot," said Nick. "Thank you."

"What about the Captain?" asked Wu. "Are you going to tell him what happened?"

"I'll give him information on a need to know basis. I don't think he needs to know everything that went down in the other place and here with Zerstörer. I know he needs to be assured that Diana is no longer in danger and for that I think he'll be fine with whatever abridged version satisfies that."

Looking at her watch, Trubel moved over to Nick's side. "I gotta go Nick," she said. "We just picked up a case out of state. There's been a report of some sort of creature killing animals. This morning it moved on from killing only animals to killing a young man. Locals are worried. We suspect it's a Coyotyl based on pictures we've seen though we don't know for sure. I'll be out of town for a while, until we solve the case. I'll come by the fome when I return." She gave Nick a hug, turning around she said goodbye to the others.

"Bye Trubel. Call me if you need anything," said Nick to her as she departed.

"Since we have today off, I'm going to go celebrate being alive," laughed Hank. "Hopefully we don't get called in with the way things are in PPD right now."

"Tell me about it," said Wu. "I need to go take care of some business too, while I have the chance."

"I have an errand I need to run urgently as well, before I go get Adalind and the kids," said Nick.

"Great! Rosalee and I have a doctor's appointment in an hour. We might as well lock up now so we can get there on time. Good thing this meeting is over otherwise in half an hour we'd have had to kick you all out."

"How are the babies coming along?" asked Nick.

"Fine. It's a regular checkup to make sure it remains that way," said Monroe. Rosalee added, "My babies are so good, I haven't had any problems or weird cravings so far."

"That's good. Just let Adalind and I know if we can to do anything for you Rosalee" said Nick. "I guess we should all get going so you two can close the shop."

"I can stay at the shop and help out while you're both are at the doctor's. You guys don't have to lock up since I don't have anything planned. It's the least I can do," said Eve.

"Oh, you don't have to," said Rosalee.

"I insist," stated Eve firmly.

"Alright. I'll get the price list out for you. We might not be able to make it back so will you be able to lock up by yourself?"

"I will," responded Eve.

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

}}-{{ }}-{{

Nick approached the store nervously. His heart was beating fast. He walked in almost reluctantly but once inside rushed over to the display hopefully. It was still there. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Amazing! He had seen it a couple of weeks ago. He had been called to work on a case nearby with Hank and as they walked past the jewelry store a little flash had caught the corner of his eye. He had turned to look. It was the sparkle from a stone on an engagement ring which was reflecting the light that illuminated the store. The ring twinkled, almost like it was winking at him, inviting him to take a second look. It was sitting on a red velvet cushion and it somehow managed to look set apart from all the others in the display. It was so strange that he was able to narrow his focus to see such a small object, it took him aback for a moment though he kept on walking. He chalked it off to his Grimm abilities. On his way back to the car, he cast a look inside the store to see if he get another glimpse of the item that had beckoned to him. Hank was ahead and on his phone, his attention on the conversation he was having with whoever was on the other end of the line. Nick had ducked inside the shop to take a closer look at the ring. It looked even more exquisite up close. It had occurred to him right then that this was the type of ring he would want for Adalind. The store owner came over to ask if he needed help. Nick said no thanks and left as quickly as he had come in.

This was his urgent errand. It was thoughts of this ring that had made him want to kick himself in the morning. Why hadn't he gone back to get it since he knew he wanted it for Adalind? He had decided it was well worth it to go back to the store to see if the ring was still there. Fortuitously Adalind had decided to go to the park with the kids. She would be none the wiser. It had taken all his Grimm control to stay focused at the spice shop while talking to gang, thoughts of the ring being gone kept popping in his head. The shop owner came over, like the last time, "Anything I can help you with today, sir?" he asked.

"Yes," said Nick this time. "I'm interested in this ring here," he pointed to the ring. He prayed the price would be within his range. He would be absolutely crushed if he couldn't afford it because he wanted the ring so bad now. He tried to mentally calculate how much higher he could reasonably go if the ring was above his budget. The store owner walked over to the display unit and pulled out the ring Nick had indicated. "It's a beautiful ring, a great choice. It's a has a round brilliant cut center diamond with..."

Nick didn't hear any of the details the shop owner tried to dazzle him with. He wanted the ring. It looked just like the first time he had seen it. The sheer brilliance of the center stone, the exquisite details of the platinum diamond studded frame with smaller stones clustering the center stone made him quake a little on the inside as he asked, "How much is it?" The price was a great relief to hear. It was doable. He knew Adalind would love the ring. He knew her so well now that instinct told him this was the one. Fate too, as usual, had played a hand. He couldn't wait to put the ring on her finger, to let the world know that he had claimed her hand in marriage. There would be no ambiguity about their relationship. Then to get to see her walk down the aisle, to make an official commitment to be with him forever, how wonderful that would be!

He finalized the purchase of the ring. With joy and pride in his step, he took possession of his acquisition and walked out of the store. Mission accomplished. Next - phase two.

}}-{{ }}-{{

Nick watched Adalind and the kids for a few minutes, after he arrived at the park to pick them up, before going over. "Hey gorgeous," he said to Adalind as he gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips. He could have done better but he wouldn't have been able to control himself if he had gone in deeper. It would not have been good since there were all these kids, including his, running around. He had already done enough by mentally undressing her in the park, he laughed to himself. He had her ring in the inner pocket of his jacket and simply wanted to declare, "I love you, be my wife!"

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded. "How did it go?"

"Good. Remember how you said we were lucky to have friends like these?"

"That's good. I'll get Kelly, you can go get Diana from the swings. Hopefully, they don't fall asleep in the car and ruin bedtime."

Kelly was playing in a sand pit next to them. "Daada!" he screamed as he noticed his father. Nick swelled with pride, smiled and waved to his son. "Hey bud, time to go home," he announced. He walked over to the swings, "Diana let's go," he called out.

"Hi Nick," she smiled, slowing down just a little, she jumped off the swing. Nick rushed forward to catch her out of instinct so she wouldn't hurt herself. He probably didn't need to, but he did. "That was fun. You're really fast." she said holding on to him. She probably didn't need to, but she did.

"Diana!" her mother scolded as she walked over to them with Kelly in tow, "remember that's not practicing playground safety rules. We _all_ have to follow them right?"

"Sorry mommy."

"Alright then, let's go," commanded Adalind.

Nick he bent over to pick up his son, much to Kelly's delight, he placed him over his shoulders, to give him a ride to the car. Diana linked her hand with her mother's and they began to walk to the car.

"Excuse me. Miss Schade?" An older woman approached them, forcing them to stop. The lady could have been in her seventies. Her hair was dark in some places with lots of silver. Her skin was olive brown and her eyes looked like they held many secrets.

"Yes?" There was something very familiar about her that Adalind tried to place.

"Sorry you don't know me but I need your help with something. I've been looking for you for a couple of days now."

Then she sensed it. The lady was trying to mask it but it was still there. A Hexenbiest!

"Ah, you figured what I am. I come in peace Ms. Schade."

"What's going on?" asked Nick.

"I don't know, but this lady is a Hexenbiest" responded Adalind.

Placing Kelly down next to his mother, Nick stepped in front of his family, separating them from the woman. He asked, "what do you want, and why are you approaching my family like this?"

"I know about you Grimm. That's why I waited until you walked, when I saw you arrive, to speak to Ms. Schade as a sign of good faith."

"How did you know I would be here?" asked Adalind.

"Like I said, I've been looking for you. I was finally able to perform a tracking spell today. Lucky for me, I found you at a convenient meeting spot. Good timing for us all. I must return back home to Egypt tomorrow."

"You need the person's hair to perform that spell," said Adalind. "How did you get mine?"

"When you've lived as long as I have, you master rarer spells that don't require conventional ingredients."

"What do you need Adalind's help with?" inquired Nick.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"What do you want?" asked Adalind.

"I am looking a papyrus. It contains some ancient spells. Some people know it as 'The Book of the Dead'. Somehow it fell into the hands of your mother. It was not hers to keep. My search for your mother led me to you. I believe you have her books, yes?"

"Umm… Pert Em Hiru? You're looking for a papyrus containing 'The Spells of coming, Or going, Forth by Day?" asked Adalind.

"So you know what I'm looking for. I take it that you have it?"

"I don't think so. Why is it so important to you? If my memory serves me well, the spells are no good to the living. Aren't the spells intended to be recited by the person it was written for after their death? What good can those spells be to any one?"

"I am impressed by your knowledge Ms. Schade. You do not disappoint. Yes, the spells are no good to the living. It was written for an ancestor of mine, Queen Tentkheta, who was a Hexenbiest as well. That papyrus has some of the earliest spells ever written. Some time ago, another Hexenbiest used to spell to find Queen Tentkheta's grave so she could steal the papyrus. Your mother took the papyrus from her. Both did these things for reasons I still don't understand. I need to return the papayrus to the one it was written for. My job is to protect the traditions of my people, however strange they may seem to outsiders - even other Hexenbiests. Some of us follow a higher calling. I hope you understand," she stated pointedly at Adalind.

"I can look but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I ask, but you have it. I know it. Can we meet here tomorrow so I can get it?"

"I don't know."

"Please. The park is neutral place. I'll be here at 2pm waiting. My flight back to Egypt is scheduled for tomorrow night. I'm a feeble old lady who needs a papyrus that is no good to you. What harm is there?"

"You don't look feeble," said Nick accusingly.

"Aye. I'm a Hexenbiest remember? I'll celebrate my hundredth birthday soon. It'll probably my last. This is why this is so important to me. _You_ may not be able to tell, but my bones tell me I have very little time left. I need to do this. Please help me," she pleaded.

"Okay, I'll look. Give me your number so I can call to let you know if I find it so you don't show up waiting for nothing tomorrow" said Adalind.

"We don't need that Ms. Schade. Write a message on a hexed paper to let me know when you find it, I'll get the message, you have what I'm looking for." With that she walked away.

"That was strange!" exclaimed Nick. "I don't know what to make of that." They resumed their walk back to the car.

"I don't know either. I guess I'll have to help her."

"Mommy, that old lady is different." said Diana.

"What do you mean?"

"She made me stay quiet while she was talking to you. I felt her. She has a lot of powers, but not in a bad way, just different."

"You made you stay quiet? She used her powers on you?"

"Yes."

Nick and Adalind exchanged worried looks.

"If you find whatever it is that she's looking for, I don't want you meeting her by yourself. I trust no one, especially old ladies, when they accost us at the park."

"Can we get something to eat mommy? I'm tired and hungry" asked Diana.

"Sure. Get in the car honey. Let's get home first. Put on your seat belt then tell me what you want me to make for dinner or would you like some pizza?"

"Pees ah!" shrieked Kelly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Brrring! Brrring!_

"Hello."

"Rosalee. It's Alexander."

"Alexander?"

"Yes."

Rosalee motioned to Monroe to come over quickly so he could listen. She held the phone between them in such a way to allow him hear the conversation once he got to her side.

"Where have you been? We've been worried. We didn't know what happened to you."

"I'm a Pflichttreue, Rosalee," he pronounced matter-of-factly, "You realize I can make myself disappear quickly and remain without a trace if I want to? However, I've was carrying out my obligation as a surviving agent of a Wesen Council attack. I had to be very careful, and it took time to gather other loyal agents. We had to travel around to summon those next in line to take over the duties of the deceased Council members. By tradition there are always others, standing by, ready to take the place of Council members if Council members need to be replaced. These people are groomed from childhood in the ways and laws of the Council to someday take their place on the council, to represent the various families – when it becomes necessary. They know that one day they might be called upon. However this is the first time that all members had be replaced at the same time. It took a while because of the activities of Schwarzkralle - Black Claw, as you call them. All the new members of the Council had to be extra cautious while the Council was being reformed. We had to take care of all the traitors in our midst first, as well as increase the security in Wallenstadt so the new members could go take their place as the new Wesen Council. Things got easier after Bonaparte got killed in Portland. The member that sold us out and all Schwarzkralle sympathizers have now met with justice. It shall never ever happen again. We got too lax after centuries of people respecting the unsurpassed authority of the Council. However, our customs endure and continue just like before. You will get a letter shortly, informing you to continue your duties as a Calvert for the Wesen Council. But, that is not why I am calling. I am calling to return a favor to the Grimm for the help he provided in defeating Bonaparte, we know he must have been involved. We got word from a source that a Hexenbiest called Esna is in Portland. She is considered peculiar,or simply a crazy old woman, by most. We don't know what she wants in Portland, but we know it was important enough for her to leave Egypt. The council wants you to let the Grimm know. Esna has never been known to be an instigator, but anyone who has aroused her anger has found out the hard way that she not one to be crossed. Though quite harmless when left alone, she is an extremely powerful Hexenbiest. Hopefully they don't need to run in to each other. Kindly pass on the message. Good bye..." _click._

"Well that was like - here's some good news and some bad news; so the Wesen Council is back, but there's a crazy- sometimes harmless - powerful hexenbiest in town," summarized Monroe.

"Yeah. We need to let Nick know."

"We'll can do that tomorrow. It's late and you need to get some rest Rosalee. Besides, I don't think Nick's going to run into this 'Esna' that quickly."

}}-{{}}-{{

Nick looked over to Diana's bed to check on her. She looked so adorable asleep. A little copy of her mother. He was drying the dishes while Adalind was putting them away in the kitchen area. There were only a few dishes since they had eaten pizza for dinner. Dinner had been quick and had ended some time ago. While Adalind got the kids ready for bed, he had gone down to the tunnels to secure the staff in a concealed spot that he had created. He had come up just in time to help her put the kids to bed. Fortunately, they were both dog-tired and already falling asleep by the time they got into bed, spent from the activities at the park.

"I still don't know what to make of the encounter at the park. Are you going to look for the papyrus?" asked Nick.

"I'll look for it tomorrow morning. _Pert Em Hiru_ spells are worthless as actual spells. They were intended to be buried with those they were written for; typically royals, later those who could afford them. The dead were supposed to recite the spells to ensure their safe passage. I don't see a reason to be afraid of giving it to her if I find it. Thank goodness we moved my mother's stuff here weeks ago. It makes it a lot easier to get to things I need."

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to agree to move your mother's things here," disclosed Nick.

"I'm glad you suggested it, although you did try to phrase it like it was more of a way to save me money. When you asked me to bring the things here, it told me a lot about how you see us. You care enough about me to want me to keep my mother's stuff here. It showed how much you were willing to do, to adjust to, to have me as part of your life."

"That's because I love you," admitted Nick.

"And that's why I love you," responded Adalind with a kiss. By now they were done with the dishes.

"If you find the papyrus, I don't want you contacting that woman until you let me know."

"I promise I won't reach out to her unless I let you know. She has a very deep knowledge of magic; performing spells without your typical ingredients. I know I have to be cautious if I meet with her again. She was able to use her powers on Diana without Diana even seeing her as a threat. She has a very high level of skill, I'm almost envious."

"I'd rather you not meet with her since we don't know who she is. Her request seems innocent, but is strange nonetheless. She shows up from nowhere and wants you to just hand her a papyrus that she _knows_ your mother took from another Hexenbiest, who had taken it from her ancestor's grave in Egypt? How come we never even noticed this papyrus?" continued Nick earnestly.

"You know I haven't really sorted through my all mother's things. There was a box with a few scrolls in there. Maybe I have the _Pert Em Hiru_ papyrus. Maybe she really wants them for the sentimental value."

"I don't know. I just don't want you around anyone, or in any situation, that could potentially become dangerous - if I'm not there."

Adalind closed the distance between her and Nick. Enclosing him in her arms, she responded, "if I find it, I'll tell you before I contact her."

"Thank you," he returned sincerely.

Using both hands to caress her face first, he lifted it up to look into her eyes. Switching gears he asked suggestively, "how about I _show_ you grateful I am, and how much need you?"

"I certainly don't mind you showing me," confessed Adalind, her body already starting to respond to his touch, at his proposal. She placed her hands on his chest and started to undo his shirt buttons.

"How about we take this up to the roof for the _special_. We can try out the cocoon bean bag we put up there... Grab some wine... And blankets…" she whispered seductively into his ear, punctuating each sentence with a kiss.

Nick's reaction was swift.

"Let's go. Forget the wine. I'll grab the blankets."

}}-{{}}-{{

"Burkhardt," Nick acknowledged expressionlessly. He paused to listen to the voice on the other end of his phone. "I can be there in forty-five minutes. Cornell Road… yeah, North West... send me the address... sure." Real life had invaded the bubble he had been in for the past number of hours.

"I have to leave soon," he whispered to Adalind. They had been wrapped in each other's arms, legs intertwined. She looked up at him with sleep laden eyes. It wasn't that late, but she was worn out. Come to think of it, he also was a little exhausted himself from their very spirited activity - he thought to himself. He would have to muster every ounce of energy left to get up, shower and make the drive to the crime location.

"They found a body," he explained.

"Okay," she mouthed, but didn't move.

They were in their bedroom, after having had their frisky rooftop escapade. Every time they made love, it seemed like she was able to ignite a fire within him that he sought to quench by entrenching himself in the deepest part of her. He enjoyed the way in which they satisfied themselves with wild abandon. Her movements were so fluid beneath him, or even on top of him. He never tired of leaving his mark on every inch of her sensuous body. He wanted nothing more than to lie under the stars with the woman he loved next to him, naked, but it had gotten too cold on the rooftop despite the blankets. Plus they had to go back because of the kids, in case one of them woke up early. He led her back into the house, both giggling like naughty children yet trying to stifle their sounds so as not to wake their kids.

He was going to have a hard time tearing himself away from her. He was thankful for the number of hours they had enjoyed undisturbed. Her beautiful hair was spread out on the pillows. Some of it fell on his bare chest where her head lay. He chuckled quietly to himself because he had made a thorough mess of it while they were outside. She had tried to tame her tresses a little by running her hands through her hair when they returned to the room. For some reason it gave him pleasure to see that he had left her hair in a disheveled state. He recalled the sounds she had produced. Her soft moans and the deep gasps triggered by their passion had fueled him on. He had produced those same sounds no doubt. Adalind's hands were magical. Every time she touched him he turned into mush.

He ran one hand down her back and let it rest on her behind. He moved his leg a little higher between hers under the blanket. He wanted to feel the moistness against his skin once more. She had on a night gown, but he was still able to work his way to where he wanted unencumbered. She parted her legs some more to give him the kind of access he was seeking. He remained snuggled like that for a little while. It would take him about twenty five minutes get to the crime scene. He definitely needed to take a quick shower before leaving, but there was still some time to savor the comforts of her alluring form.

}}-{{}}-{{

The house was swarming with police. It was elevated from the road, being that it was on the hillside. There were trees and shrubs in front of the house, along the driveway and bordering the property; giving the property a somewhat secluded look though there were houses next to it on both sides. Nick had just arrived at the crime scene. As he went up the driveway, he noticed a dark haired man sitting on a garden bench in front of the house talking to two cops. He looked quite shaken.

"What have we got," inquired Nick when he saw Hank by the front door. Hank had been coming out of the house. He stopped and turned around to go back inside with Nick.

As they walked in, Hank gave Nick details, "dead old lady found by a man who had an appointment with her to look at the house. Apparently she had it listed for sale. He also reports that his fiancée, who was supposed to be meeting him here, is missing. He has tried her number numerous times, but it goes to voicemail which he says is unusual. The fiancée had sent him a message to say she would get here first since he had been running late for the appointment, but when he arrived her car was not here. He decided to go up to the house, to keep the appointment. The door was slightly ajar. He rang the bell. There was no answer. He pushed the door in a little and called out to the home owner. That's when he realized someone was lying on the floor. He pushed the door all the way in and found the body." Hank lowered his voice, "it doesn't look Wesen so far, but I can't tell."

There was the body of an old woman lying on the floor. Nick moved in to take a closer look. Her face was slightly swollen. There were contusions on the eyelids, lips and neck. Abrasions could be seen on the lips, face and neck. Her neck also had discolored marks running across. Strewn on the floor, next to the woman's body, was what must have once been a bouquet of flowers.

Hank came up next to him, pointing to the hands, he went on, "some of her finger nails are broken. She has abrasions on her hands as well. Looks like she struggled."

"Hmm... looks like death by strangulation. She might have been smothered too, but she looks like she has been dead longer than just a couple of hours. Do we know why there are red flowers next to her?" inquired Nick.

"They're burgundy dahlias," explained Hank, "they're a little unusual, but we don't know if they mean anything yet."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "excuse me for calling them _red flowers_."

Hank laughed, he went on to give Nick what other information the police had learned so far. Helene Fairn was retired and lived alone. She had listed the home 'for sale by seller' only a few days ago. She had an obsession with nightingales because there were books, pictures and porcelain figurines of nightingales all over the house. She had no kids and no family in Portland.

"Is that him?" Nick nodded towards the dark haired man sitting outside. They could both see the man through the window because the drapes were open and the front of the house was well lit. The man was in his late thirties, of medium built and height.

"That's him. John Ringell." responded Hank. "We're still looking into his story, but some of it checks out. A neighbor saw him arrive in his Prius, and saw him run down the driveway shortly after screaming for help. The neighbor also called the cops and has given a statement. Mr. Ringell called the cops from outside - didn't go back in until the cops arrived. Cops arrived soon after. No scratches were observed on him. There is a fiancée, Linda Jardine, but she has been unreachable so far, like he said."

"Could she have arrived really early, gotten into a disagreement with…?"

"Mrs. Fairn, Helene Fairn," filled in Hank."

"…and it ended with her asphyxiating Mrs. Fairn to death?"

"That's what we have to find out – once we find Linda Jardine."

"Why were they meeting Mrs. Fairn so late?"

"According to John Ringell, the appointment was for 6 o'clock. He was running really due to work so he called Mrs. Fairn to let her know and asked if they can still meet at 8:30 because the fiancée is dead set on making on offer on the house before others beat them to it - you know, nice piece of real estate if you can afford it. Mrs Fairn said it was okay. He tells her the fiancée would probably she arrive first. He arrives here… you know the rest."

"Probably time to go talk to Mr. Ringell to see if wants to tell us more about this missing fiancee of his... and why he was late."

"I guess we're in for a long night," said Hank. They both began walk out of the house in John Ringell's direction.

Then Nick saw it. John Ringell looked down at his phone and did a quick woge before getting his emotions back under control. He was a Scharfblicke - an owl like Wesen.

"He's wesen Hank."


	5. Chapter 5

I doff my hat to the other fan fiction writers. I'm a terribly slow writer. I hate to type, hate to proof read, and frequently need days (or weeks) off to maintain balance with my regular day to day life. Lol. I promise that the next chapter will come quickly though.

* * *

Nick got up to get himself another cup of coffee. He walked back to his desk. Hank was at his desk working. They had worked through the night. He and Hank had managed to get a quick bite for breakfast very early, before going back to the station. They were still working on the case as well as finishing up some paperwork on another case.

They had interviewed Jon Ringell though the interview had not shed any more light on what they already knew. The only new information they got was that Jon Ringell had called Mrs. Fairn using his office phone around one o'clock in the afternoon – so she had been alive then - to reschedule the appointment when he realized he wasn't going to make his original appointment. They let Jon Ringell go since they had no evidence tying him to the murder; the neighbor's statement excluded him as the murderer, he had no scratch marks, and Mrs. Fairn had obviously been dead for a while by the time he arrived for their meeting based on the state of her corpse. He was told to stay close in case they needed to speak to him again. Aside from Jon Ringell's car, none of the neighbors had seen any other car arrive at the house, that evening. They were looking for the fiancée, Linda Jardine. She was still nowhere to be found. She was now a person of interest.

More information had been learnt about Mrs. Fairn. None of the neighbors had liked her. She seemingly had a reputation for being a mean, nasty old lady. She used to scream at people to stay away from her property, or that people were too close to her yard, though they would just be passing by on the side walk. Her neighbors usually gave her home a wide berth, preferring to walk on the other side of the street, to prevent those awkward annoying confrontations.

Nick heard his phone ring. He picked it up saying, "Monroe?"

"Nick. You're on speaker. Rosalee's here too."

"Hi Nick," called out Rosalee, to acknowledge her presence.

"Hi. How did the doctor's appointment go?" asked Nick.

"Good!" Monroe answered for both, "The doctor said the babies are growing beautifully. Rosalee is doing great," his words oozed with pride. Rosalee smiled at Monroe prompting him to smile back appreciatively.

"That's great," said Nick. He was happy for them. Hopefully he would get the chance to experience this in the future with Adalind he thought brightly. It would be nice to take Adalind to the doctor, fuss over her and rave about their growing baby, experience the progression, and the highs and lows of a planned pregnancy together. One thing at a time, he told himself. The next step for them, he hoped, would be that they take the formal pledge to be together forever in the presence of friends and family... not that they had much of those, but still…

Nick brought himself back to the present, "Sorry, what?"

"I said Alexander called yesterday with some news."

"He did?"

"Yes. The Wesen Council has been reformed."

"I guess that's a good thing," said Nick.

"Yes, it's a good thing, but he also wanted us to let you know that there's a very powerful but crazy Hexenbeist from Egypt called 'Esna' on the loose in Portland."

"Wait… what? Give me a second." Nick got up from his desk and quickly moved into the hallway. Hank was preoccupied with his papers so he didn't notice Nick leaving his desk.

"Hold on, I want to move to a better location." Taking a spot by an empty interrogation room, Nick continued, "Is this 'Esna' up to something that I should be worried about?"

"We don't know. Alexander said they don't know why she's in Portland. He wanted you to be aware that she's in town. He said she isn't known to be an instigator and doesn't usually cause any trouble - if left to her own devices," replied Monroe.

"I think we already met Esna," revealed Nick, now somewhat concerned. Did Alexander know more than he had let on to his friends?

"You said _we_?" Monroe asked, seeking clarification from Nick.

"Adalind and I met her at the park yesterday. She approached us."

"Why? What did she want? What happened?" asked Rosalee, her questions tumbling over each other. Casting a guilty look at Monroe she whispered aside to him, "We should have told Nick yesterday."

"Nothing happened; if you're asking if there was a confrontation. She said she came for a papyrus that Adalind's mother somehow obtained from another Hexenbiest. Supposedly, the papyrus had been stolen from an ancestor of hers, a Queen "Tet" something or the other. She's sure Adalind has this papyrus and expects Adalind to give it to her."

"Is the papyrus something Adalind has no attachment to? …because, I'd say just give it to her so she can go home," suggested Rosalee. "we already have way too many Hexenbiests in Portland. We don't need a Hexenbiest who just might belong in a loony bin running around Portland if we can help it. Alexander called to tell us to warn that she is very powerful."

"I can attest that she does have some really incredible powers; she was able to subdue Diana, but she didn't look crazy," said Nick, "I'd say her mind was very clear."

"She subdued Diana?" gasped Monroe.

"Yes. She made Diana stay quiet while she was talking to us, yet Diana said she didn't feel threatened by her. Esna said she's here just to get the papyrus."'

"Nick, I'm going to repeat what Rosalee said, just give her the damn papyrus so she can leave town since that's what she wants."

"I don't see any problem with that. Adalind doesn't think there'll be any harm in giving her the papyrus either - if she finds it… She mentioned she's leaving Portland tonight which is great. I don't want her hanging around long enough to run into problems with local Wesen. We don't need things getting complicated."

"That's for sure," concurred Monroe.

Nick heard his phone beep. He moved the phone from its position close to his ear, looked at it and said, "I have to go. Adalind's calling. I'll talk to you guys later… and I'm really happy for you guys that things are going well."

"Thanks!" they responded in unison.

"Bye," Nick disconnected their call and picked up Adalind's.

"Hi love," he answered cheerily.

"Hi," she breathed into the phone with a smile in her voice, her heart going pitter patter in her chest at his endearment and at the cheerfulness in his tone. It was nice to hear his reassuring voice after having spent her morning working and then looking through the box with the scrolls - all while keeping an eye on the kids.

"How's your day going so far?" she asked.

He lowered his voice and almost whispered into the phone, "I can't wait to get home to you." Adalind felt a warm feeling flood over her. She was really enjoying this; Nick being very open with his feelings, as he had promised.

In a slightly louder tone, he added slowly, "things are hectic here. The case we got last night might be wesen related, I don't know for sure yet. We've been gathering evidence and chasing some leads. Are you calling about the papyrus?"

"Yes. I wanted to let you know that I found it in the box that had the scrolls. I'm going to send the message to let her know right now."

"Her name's Esna by the way," disclosed Nick.

" _Ess na_? How do you know? I didn't even think to ask her name yesterday."

"Neither did I, but it was a strange meeting anyway. I just got off the phone with Monroe and Rosalee. They wanted to let me know that Alexander called to inform them that the Wesen Council is now functioning normally as before. He also wanted them to inform me of a very powerful Hexenbiest from Egypt in town. He gave them her name."

"I see," said Adalind.

"Can you ask her to meet you at around one o'clock? I can take a lunch break around that time. I'll come home to get you and the kids, so you don't have to go meet her by yourself. Also, I want to be close by when you meet her. She's not supposed to be dangerous from what was said. She is very powerful - as we already know - but they said she's somewhat crazy. I don't know what that means…"

"Alright then. I'll send the message to her. I'll feed the kids and try to get some more work done before you get here. I really don't know how I'm able to get stuff done with all the distractions at home."

"I don't know you manage as well. I'm so in awe of you love," stated Nick with sincerity.

"Hmm... I do what I can," laughed Adalind.

"I have to get back to work too. See you soon. Love ya, 'bye."

"Love you too. Bye."

}}{{ }}{{

Nick and Adalind decided to stop over at Spice and Tea to drop the kids off with Rosalee. Since the park was close by, they thought it best to leave the kids there. They had called ahead to ask Rosalee if it was okay. As usual, she had been obliging. They figured they would only be gone at most thirty minutes. Monroe had been at the spice shop when they got there. He wanted to come along to get a glimpse of Esna, but Nick thought it best he didn't. He didn't know if Esna would become annoyed by Monroe's presence and react negatively.

As they arrived at the park, they saw Esna alighting from a cab. Nick and Adalind got out of Nick's truck to walk up to Esna in the parking lot.

Esna noticed them as well and started walking towards them too. There were no other people in the parking lot besides them. Perhaps it had something to do with the time of day and the slightly chilly weather. Esna had on a blue coat that was left unbuttoned. One could see she had on a flowy blue, white and gold gown clad with blue pants underneath. She had on big dangly gold peacock earrings. Huge gold bracelets protruded under the cuffs of her coat.

Esna called out as she drew closer, "Hello Ms. Schade," she nodded at Nick, "Mr. Buckhardt."

Nick nodded back in response and stopped walking. Keeping a watchful eye, he remained where he was, within hearing distance, keeping an arm's length.

"Hello!" As she responded to the greeting, Adalind walked the few more steps to meet Esna in the middle.

Esna continued, "Thank you for meeting me here. I knew you had my papyrus. A thousand favors. Neith will always be kind to you."

"Who's Neith?" asked Adalind.

"Neith: the Mother of all, Mother of all gods, Creator of the world, the wise and fair judge, and Patroness of the hunter. She created us. We are all her children. Unfortunately, most have forgotten."

"Uh, I see… Neith, ancient Egyptian deity. Well, here's the papyrus you came for," said Adalind as she handed the papyrus to Esna since she didn't know what else to do.

"Neith is much more than that like I just said, but thank you Ms. Schade," Esna paused to smile at Adalind and went on, "You, my dear, are very special. You didn't even try to get something out of me in return. You are a rare breed indeed. Another Hexenbeist might have refused, tried to test their powers against mine, or asked for compensation, but not you."

Adalind shrugged, "I have no use for the papyrus and you seem to have more claim to it. I'd rather live amicably and have less strife in my life."

"You know that is one of the things I found out about you that impresses me. You no longer have use for feelings or petty emotions."

"I wouldn't say that exactly," said Adalind, turning her head sideways to look directly a Nick for a second or so.

"I know. A Hexenbeist raising a family with a Grimm. I like different," said Esna. "I'm different, they say. When Neith created all creatures, our role as Hexenbeists was to serve as high priestesses. My real name is Esn-Mer-Neith though most people know me as Esna. I'm a _Bearer of Secret things;_ a high priestess for Neith." Esna gave Adalind a strange disconcerting look, "I didn't understand why Neith wanted me to handle this mission personally until I got here."

"What do you mean?" asked Adalind. She felt uncomfortable under Esna's gaze. Esna was truly bizarre.

Nick was also uncomfortable with the way Esna was staring at Adalind. He could now understand why she was considered crazy. He started to walk towards them, intending to let Esna know that they had to leave. Although the outlandish conversation was slightly intriguing, they had given her the papyrus so there was no need to hang around chatting.

"What I'm trying to say Ms Schade is that Neith sent me here for you." With that Esna seized Adalind's arm. She was fast. Adalind felt a strange sensation go through her body. Suddenly she felt lightheaded and she seemed to be floating.

"What did you just do? What's happening?"

"It's okay Ms. Schade. I want to talk to you alone. You see, I found out a lot of things once I got to Portland. _You_ are special. I believe you found favor with Neith. I read your signs. You can become extremely powerful if you let me teach you our ways."

By now Nick had reached the spot where Adalind and Esna had stood talking, but they were no longer there. They had disappeared right before his eyes. He stretched out his hands to where Adalind had stood and waved it around like a mad man, trying to feel for Adalind. He screamed her name in bewilderment and despair, "Adalind!"

She was gone!


	6. Chapter 6

Adalind was gone.

Nick screamed Adalind's name again. He ran to both exits of the parking lot, first in one direction and then in the other, to see if he could locate them. They had to be somewhere! No one was in the area though. The place was still eerily deserted.

He called out Adalind's name once more, to no avail.

"No, NO, NOO!" he cried, this time despondent. He sank to his knees. How could this be happening again? Weren't they done with all of this? Weren't things supposed to be better going forward? He thought the worst that could happen to them had already happened, but apparently life wasn't done with them. Nick collected himself and tried to think. He pulled out his phone and dialed Monroe's number.

"What's up Nick? You're on your way back?" asked Monroe as he picked up the call.

"Adalind's gone Monroe, she's gone." stated Nick, voice cracking.

"What d'ya mean she's gone?" asked Monroe dropping his voice to almost a whisper at the last part so as not to alert attention. Rosalee and the kids were in the other room, but still…

Nick hurriedly explained, "Esna took _her_. Esna _took_ my… Adalind and now they're gone. They disappeared right in front of my eyes. One minute they were right here talking and the next - Esna grabs Adalind's arm - then they were gone... Can you please come over to the park to see if you can track them?"

"I don't understand," stated Monroe perplexed.

"Esna _took_ Adalind! They disappeared! I really need you to come over to see if you can track them. What don't you understand Monroe?" snapped Nick.

"Calm down Nick. I'll be there in five minutes."

Monroe's words caused Nick some pause, "I'm sorry for snapping at you Monroe... I don't know what they hell just happened... Adalind's gone and Esna kidnapped her right in front of me… How could I have let this happen?"

"It wasn't your fault Nick. I'm heading over right now. I'll just- "

"Monroe?" interrupted Nick.

"Yes?"

"Try not to let Diana know something happened to her mother. I've got to figure this out and fix it."

"Sure. See you in five or less."

Monroe grabbed his keys and called out, "Rosalee, come out… I have to go. Something came up."

Rosalee hurried out in time to see Monroe grab his jacket as he tried to rush to the door. She had been lying on the bed in the inner room of the spice shop while she watched Diana and Kelly play. Diana was keeping Kelly occupied. She was floating Kelly's toys around the room, forcing Kelly to chase after them. Whenever he caught up, he grabbed an item from the air and would fall down on his behind laughing. He would then lean sideways, of his own accord, to fall flat onto the floor and roll around once or twice before getting up using hands and knees. He would then toss the toy he had caught back into the air so Diana could make it to float again. Both were giggling and absorbed in their game. Diana giggled at his tomfoolery, while Kelly giggled with pure joy from playing with his older sister. They were so pre-occupied with their antics that they not hear Monroe call out to Rosalee, nor did they notice when Rosalee left them to go into the front room. Rosalee left the door slightly ajar so she could still keep an eye on them.

"What's going on Monroe?" asked Rosalee running to the front door after him.

Monroe stopped and walked back towards her quickly. He craned his neck to look into the other room. Seeing that Diana was not paying them any attention, he motioned for Rosalee to follow him out of the shop and whispered when they got to the front door, "It's Adalind, turns out Esna was up to no good. She kidnapped Adalind using her powers somehow!"

"What!" exclaimed Rosalee, eyes broadening in shock. She unconsciously brought her hands up to her face to cover her mouth, as if to hold back her shock.

"Nick is losing it," continued Monroe. "I'm going to the park to join him… to see if we can track them. Try not to let Diana know anything's wrong. If you need to, close the shop. 'Gotta go." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

}}{{ }}{{

Adalind found herself walking barefoot along an open corridor. The passageway was wide and had huge towering stone columns. She could see a large courtyard in the middle. It looked like one of those temples of old. Indeed, it was a temple. There were other people, mostly women, dressed in ancient garments milling around in the courtyard. There seemed to an air of panic about. She heard a blood cuddling scream, and everyone started running in different directions. Men on foot carrying swords, spears, and strange looking weapons were descending the temple and attacking the people inside.

Adalind was frightened. How did she get here? She almost jumped out of her skin as someone took her hand. It was Esna.

"Come with me," she whispered. Dodging the assailants, they ran across the courtyard into another part of the temple. Adalind realized she was being led into an inner sanctum. A woman was hurriedly gathering up some scrolls, while tossing others into a fire in the middle of the room. She ran over to them and forced some scrolls into Adalind's arms. As she did so she spoke in a strange language that somehow Adalind understood, "Keep studying our ways and make sure you pass on your knowledge. Remember our duty. Now go!" She tapped Adalind thrice on the forehead with her left middle finger, closed her eyes, and squeezed Adalinds arms tightly using all her strength while muttering something under her breath. Next thing Adalind knew she was outside with Esna. They were both holding scrolls and running away from the temple into the bushes outside for safety. Some women also ran with them honor our duty colored red. Blood was now flowing from the temple floors outwards. Some of the attackers turned their attention to the bushes and started running towards them. The women all took off once more in search of escape from the onslaught. Esna tugged on Adalind's hand to encourage her to run. Adalind swung around quickly, hit a low-lying tree limb, and blacked out.

}}{{ }}{{

Nick's phone started to ring, he realized he was still carrying the phone in in his hand. It was Hank. He let it ring. There was too much going on right now. He got up and ran to the car to get the staff. He had brought it along as a backup, in case they ran into some unexpected trouble. He didn't know what he was going to do with it but it was comforting to hold the powerful weapon in his hands while he tried to figure out his next move. Where were they? How would he find them? Hopefully Monroe would be able to track them. His phone kept ringing incessantly. Hank obviously didn't want to be ignored.

"Hank?"

"When are you back from lunch? We've got some leads that we need to..."

"Sorry Hank, I have to take the rest of the day off. I can't return to work. Please let the captain know." answered Nick in an odd sounding tone.

"What's going on Nick? You sound a bit off. How did the meeting go with what's her name?" inquired Hank.

"She took Adalind man. That crazy woman took Adalind... "

"She took Adalind?" asked Hank incredulously, "what f..?".

Nick cut him off, "I can't talk much. I'm trying to figure this out and fix it. Don't tell the captain about the meeting. Just let him know I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"I can come over as soon as I'm done here," said Hank.

"Thanks, but you don't have to. Monroe is on his way. I'll let you know if I need more help. I have to go," with that Nick ended the call.

Just then Nick noticed Monroe arriving so he got out a hat Adalind had left in his truck some days prior. He took it, along with the staff. Monroe parked his car next to Nick's and jumped out.

"Nick…" he called as he walked up to him.

Nick waved the hat at him.

"Here, this is Adalind's," said Nick, handing the hat to Monroe.

Monroe took a deep breath and sniffed the hat, he turned around sniffing, "I got her scent". He took off sniffing the air; he ran in the direction that Nick and Adalind had taken from the car to meet Esna, then stopped abruptly. He walked around in a circle sniffing the air, then stopped again. "This is really weird Nick, because I can smell Adalind right here," he said pointing to the exact spot where Adalind and Esna had last stood, "this is where the scent is the strongest - then it just ends."

Nick had no idea what to do next so he pointed the staff towards the spot.

}}{{ }}{{

"Ms. Schade. Ms. Schade."

Adalind heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes. She was lying on the hard dirt floor of a cave dimly lit by a small fire. She heard sounds coming from the opposite end of the space. A young woman dressed in ancient clothing similar to one the lady in the inner sanctum had worn was sitting on the floor gently rocking herself back and forth as she recited words from a scroll. She held the scroll sideways, to catch light from the fire. It was seemed more like she was comforting herself by repeating the words.

Esna nodded her head at Adalind. Adalind soon found herself in a seated position leaning against the wall.

The older lady started to speak quietly, "Everything you experienced a while ago was what she went through when the temple was destroyed in Zau. Ta-Neith was the last high priestess from the temple. She was forced into hiding because it was not safe to practice openly after the destruction of the temple. Those who were jealous of our powers incited humans to destroy the temple. The Anubi were also persecuted later - for a while. They slaughtered our sisters and the humans that were worshipping peacefully at the temple. They hated us because of our powers and were jealous of the respect humans had for us then. We are powerful but it was hard to fight against those numbers especially when our oath to Neith forbids us from using our powers against humans. The persecution of our sisters has been documented all over the world throughout history, though we never did anything to incite the hate… well maybe some of us did," she laughed mirthlessly.

"Although you are not of Zau, I can teach you our ways. I can teach you how to increase your skill in magic. However, your powers can only be used to serve Neith. We exist to prevent the disruption of order between realms. Our primary duty is to maintain balance and order between the realms of the living and the dead. Time will come when there will be a battle against a great evil. Our type of magic and knowledge would be needed to prevent the disruption of order on earth, just like before."

Adalind tried to speak but couldn't find her voice or move her lips. She was still under Esna's control, a captive listener.

Esna continued, "Neith's festival used to be celebrated once every summer. It was called _The Festival of the Lamps_. That night, people would light lamps everywhere. Later during the feast, the veil between the earthly realm and the land of the dead would part. People would see and speak to departed friends and family… or so they believed. Those days are gone. We are unable to create that kind of magic since there needs to be a large number of us to put that spell together. I can pass on our knowledge and skill to you."

Again Adalind attempted to speak but could still not overcome Esna's hold on her.

"Think of your children. Once you possess this skill you can help them achieve their fullest potential. Your daughter already possesses our type of skill, she just needs guidance and instruction. Your son, a Grimm, is of Grimm and Hexenbeist blood making him exceedingly favored by Neith. Neith, after all, is the protector of the hunter. The fortunate, or unfortunate, event you went through allowed you become immune to Grimm blood and conceive this unique child."

Adalind felt that weird floating feeling again. Now she was standing face to face with Esna, with haze all around them. They were someplace else, though she couldn't tell where, they were no longer in the cave.

Earnestly Esna carried on, "Ms. Schade, my gift to Neith would be to pass on our knowledge. Everything I found out about you leads me to believe that you can take over the task after me. You have your daughter to carry on after you too."

Using all her willpower Adalind took control over her voice, "Esna don't you have… a relative, a friend… someone that would be willing to take on this task after you? Surely there must be a Hexenbeist in Egypt that would be willing."

"I have no one; no one that I trust to use their powers solely for Neith. No one believes."

Although she could now speak, she could still feel Esna's hold on her. Adalind was scared. She looked around in desperation. Through the haze around them, she saw Nick's troubled face. " _Nick_!" she screamed. He was looking right through her. He couldn't see or hear her.

She turned her gaze back to Esna while trying to maintain sight of Nick, "I have to go Esna. I really need to get back to my kids. They need me. Nick's already worried."

Esna took hold of Adalind's hand, "Let me show you some more things. You'll see for yourself why it's a wonderful thing to be chosen. You can amass so much knowledge and power. Come with me and become a daughter of Neith."

"Please Esna, I can't. I have a family. You have the wrong person. I can't go with you. _Please_ let me go…" implored Adalind.

Adalind was frightened by Esna's fanaticism. The lady was truly crazy.

}}{{ }}{{

Suddenly Nick heard Esna's voice; " _Come with me_ _and become a_ _daughter of Neith_."

Then he heard Adalind; _"Please Esna, I can't. I have a family. You have the wrong person. I can't go with you. Please let me go…"_

"Adalind!" screamed Nick in both relief and fear.

From what seemed like a distance, Adalind heard Nick's voice calling her name. She could now see that they were still in the park. Nick was holding the staff and it was pointed at Esna and her.

"Nick!" she shouted out in response. Esna's restraining grip on her appeared to be lessening, holding her less captive.

"Adalind!"

Nick had heard Adalind calling out to him but couldn't see her. Instinctively he raised the staff in the air and gave the air a good wacking.

Adalind felt Esna's hold break completely.

"Ow!" cried Esna in fear and pain, as she and Adalind materialized in front of Nick and Monroe.

Adalind ran into Nick's arms.

Noticing the staff, Esna's fell to the ground on her knees.

"How did you get the _Was_ scepter? How did you get _The Great Spear_?" she asked pointing to the staff in Nick's hands, "Unless… unless… oh no! Oh NO! I read it all wrong. I read my mission here wrong! I failed to carry out my primary duty," wept Esna. Wailing pitifully, she curled herself into a ball.


End file.
